1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for applying a closure to a container and, more particularly, to a mechanism for applying a roller formed closure, including an integral fitment such as a pump, to a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to apply a closure to the finish of a container to provide a seal therefrom. It is also known to apply the closure to the finish by means of a single roller forming process wherein the edge of the closure placed on the open neck of the finish of the container is flanged against the outer surface of the finish. However, in instances where the closure for the container is designed to include an integral fitment, such as a pump for discharging the fluid contained within the container, the application of the assembly included several sequential steps.
It is an object of the present invention to produce a mechanism and associated process for applying a roller formed closure including an integral fitment to the finish of a container in a single step.
Another object of the invention is to produce a mechanism and method for applying a roller formed closure including a novel chuck structure adapted to apply a closure and an integral fitment to the finish of a container in a single operating step.